perfection is overrated
by koolkitten83
Summary: At last our hero Goku has won the world martial arts tournament! with his fiance Chi Chi at his side a new adventure awaits, marriage. But when ChiChi's good friends critisise Goku will she have second thoughs for her perfect wedding? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

After watching nicktoon for sometime I am now obsessed with dragon ball =) therefore I wanted to do a little story on Goku and chi chi's relationship before and after their wedding =P wish me luck! I'm a bit rusty though.

I WILL PERMIT NO FLAMES ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND FEEDBACK. I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, OR DRAGON BALL GT.

"Oh thank Kami!" chichi giggled holding her mother's dress in her arms and giving her father a peck on the cheek "I knew you could fix the furnace Goku, I knew u would save mama's dress and papa's life" she smiled to herself looking down the balcony at her fiancée on the clean up crew. A fire started from a mystical furnace that set the ox king's castle aflame. Luckily our hero son Goku, with his fiancé the ox king's daughter Chi Chi at his side, was able to fix the problem just barely escaping with his life.

"He is very fast, the castle will be as good as new in no time my dear" the ox king praised his savior Goku for not only saving his life but his castle and his kingdom as well. Now helping out more than necessary Goku patched up walls, swept up ashes and lifted heavy pieces of marble and stone that had fallen just enough to where the people of the ox king could stick it back on.

"Chi Chi!" her friends called, hot tears in their eyes "we thought you were trapped and had died!" her friend Akane cried.

"No no girls, Goku got me out on time and we went out to search for a fan that would put out the flame"

Regina and akane, friends of chi chi's for the longest time, their ancestors were even good friends along with other surrounding allies. they were the friends one could easily talk to...about other friends. unfortunately the high class society of the royal families is anything but friendly. true, they were good to their people, and passionate about their kingdom... and their kingdom's taxes. yet both the fancy and the shmancy of a kingdom is determined by not how much a ruler cares but in fact it is determined by how much the ruler wants to care. in any which way a smart person would know immediately that these classy society people where spoiled, rotten, uncaring, selfish, and snobby. they're backstabbing savages that remind us that we, the human race, may have originated from animals.

"Goku?" another friend, Regina asked, "your fiancée? I didn't know you were going to get married! Where is he? Is he a scholar? Oh I bet he's a prince! Or maybe a lord" Kane leaned forward; Chi Chi put her hands up shaking her head.

"Nope just regular son Goku, the master martial artist" she smirked and added on "a champion really of the world martial arts competition"

"A…martial artist…how delightful?" Regina asked. "yes i can imagine this kingdom, my ally, later running on the brute strength of a martial artist." Regina said, her hands raising to her hips in a mature way. she was the oldest of our trio, at 21 she grows more into the role of a decent queen.

"I'm not sure but we'll think of something" Chi Chi giggled awkwardly, feeling incredibly unprepared all of a sudden. being caught up in the moment, she hasn't worked the details and the aftermath of her equation. "what education does he have? did he graduate high school yet?" akane butted in, the pup desperately wanting to sound mature too.

"i dont think so...i dont know what he's been doing for so long...he's the same age as me so he probably didnt finish public school yet huh?" she gigled sheepishly, walking to her mirror to check herself or appear to do so, a pathetic attempt at wanting to maybe pull away from the paparazzi.

"LUNCH" the lady chef called to the workers, including Goku, which would be the worst mistake of her life.

"FOOD" Goku laughed and grinned racing ahead of everyone else with his incredible speed. Chi Chi blushed, embarrassed of her fiancé acting strange around her friends even though they couldn't see him in the outdoor patio from the balcony. This wasn't strange behavior for Goku, but strange behavior to her aristocratic friends. suitable courtiers never ate outside unless it was afternoon tea, suitable courtiers never worked alongside peasants...and they didn't run around screaming like a monkey (no pun intended) for their next meal.

"well at least we know he isn't that brute right there" Akane's nose crunched up in a disgusted look, her ear sticking out the balcony listening to loud annoying munching sounds. Regina walked, raising her green gown above her heels, over to the rim of the rounded balcony. the patio was covered by a large umbrella like structure, away from the grey clouds that threatened to cry. they waited for the workers to grab a plate and leave to go eat at their stations. everyone had, even goku, grabbed their plates and gone back to work. Regina and akane looked outside observing their workers helping their allies, the ox king had gone downstairs planning out some additions now that a third of the castle was gone. akane and Regina looked around their eyes searching wildly for someone who looked like he won the tournament to walk out of the umbrella structure...but none did. chichi looked puzzled and walked out with them, looking down to her people and blushed cherry at the sight of goku. his orange suit was dirty with a combination of dirt and sauce

" well anyways chichi, we want to invite you over to our dinner party" regina smiled at akane's secretive suggestion "bring your fiance though, i'd like to meet him"

"I know Akane I know" chichi smiled "i'll bring him over"

"We want someone with good manners that knows how to treat you well chi, not some pig martial artist that'll be gone most of your relationship. Martial artists do move around you know and a lot" Regina informed her about her aunt who had married a martial artist. He was a sad man really, pathetic. He ate like a pig and later on trained less and less, he claimed to be a professional and left for 'missions' but in reality he was with his lover. The more Chi Chi heard the more scared she was getting that maybe…she was making a mistake. goku didnt know the first thing of being in a relationship, he didn't attend a proper school, and much less did he learn basic manners or how to even put on a tux.

"Farewell Chi Chi darling!" Regina and Akane said together leaving for home. Chi Chi waved goodbye to her friends. She seemed quiet at dinner, more so than usual, she would be clinging onto Goku laughing and smiling a happy bride. Though she just wasn't in the mood. Goku chugged his drink, gnawed his turney, slurped up his soup, he was a human vac cum. while the more he demonstrated his lacking in skills of the aristocrat, the more depressed chichi got.

"Something troubles you my dear?" the ox king asked his daughter then looked over at Goku who shrugged. "Did the boy hurt you?" he whispered. Chi Chi closed her eyes and stood up

"I'm…having second thoughts papa" she sighed and excused herself from dinner and went straight to bed.

Goku sat there dumbfounded for several minutes before he asked "did I do something wrong?" not hearing what Chi Chi had said.

"Goku I think it's time you had the talk" Goku tilted his head to the side "I don't think you know how to act for Chi Chi, come now we'll round up all our friends and tomorrow we train you" at the sound of the word train Goku's eyes brightened though he had no idea what he was in for.

a/n: i know the punctuation and some spelling is off and IM SORRY but this is a repost to my previous work and the puntuation and stuff is on the parts i edited.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! For those of you following this story, I just wanted to let you all know that after long consideration I'll be taking all of my stories (save for my latest Inuyasha piece) down to fully revise them and try to put a little more meat into them! I have a lot of time on my hands so they will be back up really soon! So go ahead and favorite me as an author for the time being so you aren't out of the loop. Meanwhile you can message me or review on my Inuyasha piece because I would really like to make it an interactive story where everyone can fulfill their fantasies over what happens after The Final Act. I have my own direction but there are so many creative minds out there so message me! You all are great! I look forward to your helpful critiques and reviews!


End file.
